Meta Knight
This page is about the character Meta Knight. For his army see Meta-Knights. For the Evil Mirror World version seen in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, see Dark Meta Knight. Kirby's Adventure]] (1993)| |species=Possibly Kirby. |affiliation=Meta-Knights Meta Knight's Army| |latest_appearance=''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' |alignment=''Neutral''| }} Meta Knight (or Sir Meta Knight) is a major enemy and ally character in the Kirby Series appearing in most of the games, as well as the anime. He is largely similar to Kirby in appearance, and is one of the few Kirby-like characters in [[Kirby (series)|the Kirby series]]. His intentions are often unknown but what is known is that he is the leader of the Meta-Knights, an army of unique soldiers, and owns a large battleship called the Halberd which often accompanies him into the heat of battle. Though Meta Knight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure (1993) his name was not known in the U.S. until Kirby's Avalanche was released in 1995. His mysterious nature has led to him playing more of a playable character and less of a "friend or foe" character throughout the series. Masahiro Sakurai designed Meta Knight when he was 22 years old, three years after he created Kirby. Physical Appearance Meta Knight wields a powerful sword, wears a blue cloak, and light blueish-silver mask with yellow oval-shaped eyes. He also has shiny, metallic purple shoes. His sword is seemingly made out of gold, with small spikes coming off of the edge of it and a ruby embedded in the handle. In a few games, his mask is removed, revealing that he looks exactly like Kirby except that his body is blue while his eyes and mouth are pure white, (It can be or is supposed to be yellow). His gloves give him a "humanoid hand", but underneath are Kirby-style flap-hands. Meta Knight´s body was originally black with yellow eyes and a purple cape but in Kirby Super Star had full of changes. Instead of a black body it was blue(As its actually) and his purple cape was turned into a blue one. Meta Knight's mask has strange characteristic; it turns the wearers eyes a yellowish tint. Meta Knight's white eyes are turned yellow, and Kirby's blue eyes become green. Meta Knight has a strange characteristic of turning his cape into wings (Shown in Super Smash Bros Brawl). They were used to chase Kirby to prevent him to escape (In Revenge of Meta Knight of the game "Kirby Super Star") but Kirby could escape safely. Weaponry Master Sword Master is the name of the ability Kirby receives while wielding Meta Knight's sword in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. It is an unlockable ability with no hat, and can only be used in the main world after the final boss has been defeated (it may also be used during the final boss battle). Meta Knight's Forward B attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Drill Rush, may be derived from a similar move that can be used when Kirby has the Master ability. Galaxia Though this name rarely occurs in the games, the anime calls Meta Knight's sword the Galaxia. In the games the sword lacks the spikes flanking its sides. In the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby, the sword is finally given a name, Galaxia, and only a selected few can wield it. In the anime, the only power the sword is shown using is called the Sword Beam. It was a solid blast that could shatter rock. This attack is also in the game Kirby Super Star Ultra, in the Meta-Knightmare Ultra game, if you have full health, a regular sword slash becomes the sword beam, like the Sword ability. Meta Knight wields the Galaxia in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although it takes its appearance from the anime and Kirby: Air Ride which show the sword to have spikes along its blade as opposed to various other Kirby games in which the spikes are absent. Dimensional Cape Meta Knight is never seen without his cape which has shown some unique abilities the most notable of which are: being able to transform into a pair of leathery bat-like wings and being able to transport people to a strange "shadowy realm". Meta Knight is frequently seen wrapped in his cape in the anime, while in the games, his cape is flowing behind him. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Meta Knight is given one of the pieces of the Star Rod by King Dedede in Kirby's Adventure, and it's remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. Throughout the game, Meta Knight gives Kirby Invincibility Lollipops and challenges him by forcing him to fight a group of his minions, the Meta-Knights. He is the boss of Level 6, Orange Ocean. Because of his chivalrous nature, he will give Kirby a sword to fight with. Meta Knight attacks you with his sword and can often block your attacks. He blocks less and is a little easier in the remake. During the fight, Kirby cannot drop the Sword ability. Beating Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland 100% in the Extra Mode unlocks the Meta Knightmare sub-game, which is the same as the extra game only you can play as Meta Knight. Strangely, because Meta Knight goes through the same levels as Kirby (minus Level 8). Meta Knight also fights another version of himself in Orange Ocean.You can't save in this mode because it is a sub game. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star, Meta Knight was the final boss of his own game, Revenge of Meta Knight. He is also fought in The Arena. In this sub-game, Meta-Knight wants to dominate Dreamland. His reason: to end the people's lazy lifestyle. Kirby is, however, meddling with his plans by beating up the crew members and destroying the Halberd piece-by-piece. Meta Knight is infuriated with this, so he tries throw Kirby into an ocean and forest. Kirby got back up however, and eventually Meta Knight fights him. Again he offers you a sword, but this time you can refuse it if you wait for a while (possibly due to this game's time limit feature) so you can use a more efficient ability that suits you (but be warned, doing this in RoMK will take time off of the timer). In this game, not only can Meta Knight use his sword, but can also summon giant tornadoes to send Kirby up in the air and do damage. Meta Knight can also parry your attacks, as well as block. Strangely, some of his sword slash attacks can be inhaled and spat back at him. After he is defeated once, Kirby tries to escape using a Wheelie. However, Meta Knight flies towards Kirby in an attempt to knock him out. However, Kirby, his Wheelie, and Meta Knight successfully escape the Halberd before it crashes into the sea. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, if you play in the sub-game, Meta Knightmare Ultra, then turn off the DS, next time the game is turned on, the intro movie will feature Meta Knight flying instead of Kirby on the warp star. Meta Knight also appears in Kirby Super Star Ultra, reprising his role from the original game. He also has a playable character appearance in the new sub-game, Meta Knightmare Ultra. He has all of Sword Kirby's moves, as well as an upwards stab (U+B), he can also use his sword to light cannon fuses and pound stakes. He also has 4 unique abilities activated on the touch screen using energy obtained by defeating enemies. The abilities are Meta Quick (Speeds up Meta Knight and his helper), Heal (Fully heals Meta Knight and his helper), Summon Knight (Summons a Sword Knight or Blade Knight helper), and Mach Tornado (Functions similarly to Crash Kirby but deals 190 points instead of 160). It should be noted his helper Sword Knight CAN use an upwards thrust in contrast to Blade Knight. Meta Knight plays through the 5 original Sub games(Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes) collecting points which he can use to heal himself along various other skills. There are custscenes at the start and end of each sub-game, and a few parts are skipped(He does not fight himself, unlike in Nightmare in Dreamland). After completing Milky Way Wishes, he summons NOVA, and wishes to fight the strongest warrior in the Galaxy. Nova grants the wish by summoning a warrior sealed away for his power. Meta Knight then has a final Boss battle against the great warrior- Galacta Knight. ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Along with Meta Knight, an evil version of him named Dark Meta Knight appears in ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror disguised as Meta Knight as the boss of area 8, Radish Ruins. Unlike the real Meta Knight, who is an honorable opponent, he doesn't offer Kirby a sword before he attacks, however some of his attacks produce stars that can be eaten for the sword ability. He uses the stronger versions of attacks that Meta Knight uses in Super Star and its remake. It turns out that the Meta Knight that the Kirbies fought in the Ruins wasn't Meta Knight at all, but a copy of his dark side - the real Meta Knight was sealed within the Amazing Mirror. This Meta Knight is almost entirely greyscale in color, and fights more aggressively than the real Meta Knight. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Meta Knight came from nowhere and stole the treasure chest that Kirby thought had contained his cake and so gives chase after him though the Secret Sea and in his rebuilt Halberd. However, what Kirby does not know at the time is that Meta Knight is trying to keep him from opening the chest because it contains an evil creature called Dark Nebula. Meta Knight attacks almost non-stop in this version, seemingly trying to keep Kirby from getting any hits in himself. If attacked head-on he will simply strike back instead of blocking. He retains his tornado move, but also gains a variety of elemental moves, such as striking his sword down to create an electrical charge around him, or shooting crescents of fire across the screen. He turns around much faster, making it hard to attack him from behind. Fighting him with the Sword ability can prove difficult, and it's advised to use faster or longer range abilities against him, such as Tornado. Thunder Sword works fine, though. Meta Knight himself doesn't offer a sword, but in the room before him Kirby can choose between a Sword and Beam bubble (In addition, swallowing the stars he creates with certain attacks will allow you to gain the Sword ability as well). During the battle, the Halberd rises from the ocean, through the atmosphere and into space, as seen through the large windows behind the scene of the battle. ''Kirby Air Ride Meta Knight is playable in Kirby Air Ride with a built in sword, which he will swing at his opponents and stage enemies. He is unlocked in Air Ride by gliding for 30 minutes total in air, and in City Trial Free Run by breaking open 1000 boxes. Much like the Wagon Star, he cannot charge or boost and takes a moment to stop, but his other stats are excellent. They are listed below. In the Anime In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Meta Knight appears as one of the enemies that appear out of the plumes of smoke when the sky turns dark. He is defeated when Kirby spits Captain Stitch at him. This is the only time in ANY type of the kirby anime where he uses his wings. In this appearance, his mask is larger, his shoulderpads are more curled, and his gloves are smaller. Meta Knight appears in the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. He is a legendary Star Warrior, who was one of the few survivors of the great war against Nightmare. He then started living in Dream Land and became King Dedede's servant along with Sword Knight and Blade Knight, his followers - knowing that, because Dedede likes monsters, hopefully a young Star Warrior will land in Dreamland and together they can beat Nightmare. He teaches the new Star Warrior Kirby, to make him strong enough to beat Nightmare one day. Compared to the games, his role is much clearer- he is undoubtedly on Kirby's side, though he doesn't always show it when danger looms, but this is because he wants Kirby to grow stronger and braver. His character is given more depth, in addition to a complex past. Although his mask covers his face, his eyes often show what mood he's in by a color change: Uncharacteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, though whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's scheming early is unknown. He also has a jar of sweets in his room, suggesting that he has a sweet tooth. He has also been seen grocery shopping, though this is something he needs to do to get food. Meta Knight in voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version of the anime and by Eric Stuart in the English dub. In the dub, Meta Knight speaks with a Spanish accent. It is in the Anime that that sword that Meta Knight wields is given a name for the first time, Galaxia. He and Kirby are the only ones known to be able to wield it. It is likely that this is the official name, given the fact that it's name appears in an attack in Smash Bros. Brawl (the Final Smash, to be exact), as well as the fact that Meta Knight Looks like he's wielding that sword instead of the one he's usually portrayed using in previous games. In the ''Super Smash Bros. Series Though Meta Knight isn't playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee he does appear as one of the collectible trophies. His trophy description is notable for a number of mistakes; like saying that his first appearance was in Kirby Super Star, when it was actually in Kirby's Adventure released three years prior and adds an unnecessary hyphen between Meta and Knight ("Meta-Knight" (with hyphen) is actually his army's name not his). Meta Knight is one of the playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and was the first new playable character confirmed for the game. Here he is a fast but light character and can jump up to five times like Kirby using his wings. He can also glide and fights using his sword Galaxia. His flagship, the Halberd appears as a stage, and in the game's story mode Subspace Emissary where in plays an important role. His voice actor in the Japanese version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the same as the anime series, Atsushi Kisaichi, while in the English version he is voiced by Jay Ward (not to be confused with the Pixar animator). One of his alternate color scheme the black color scheme, may be based upon his dark side from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror , Dark Meta Knight. Role in the Subspace Emissary It is revealed that before the events of the Subspace Emissary, Meta Knight was attacked by the Subspace Army, who had the intent of taking the Halberd. He was able to hold them off until King Dedede attacked him, causing him to lose his ship. When Meta Knight is first featured in the Subspace Emissary, he attacks a lone Marth outside of a large castle. Quickly, he learns that Marth is not his enemy as they are both surrounded by Primids. After a successful battle, both warriors chase the Ancient Minister who is carrying a Subspace bomb. Both are unsuccessful in their attempts in destroying the bomb, though luckily Ike appears and he uses his Great Aether to catch the Minister off guard and destroy the bomb. With the bomb destroyed, all three head back to the castle to clear out any remaining Primids. Later, they are all seen traveling the wastelands together and battling Galleom. Meta Knight then saves Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer from a giant freefall after they defeat the same boss. Meta Knight then begins to ascend a large cliff face, followed by the Ice Climbers (who see his ascent as a racing challenge), in order to reach the Battleship Halberd. At the summit, Lucario challenges Meta Knight to a sparring contest. After the contest, both board the Halberd which has just shaken off the defeated Great Fox. The pair run into Solid Snake while on board and join forces with him to take back the Halberd. After rescuing Peach and Zelda, the trio continues on to the control deck. There they discover that the ship is being piloted by a gang of Shadow Bug Mr. Game & Watches who fuse together to form a gigantic metallic monster called Duon. Once Duon is defeated, Mr. Game & Watch joins the group, along with Peach, Sheik, Fox, and Falco. Meta Knight takes back control of the Halberd and reunites with the members from other groups. The aircraft of the other heroes is placed inside the Halberd, which heads towards the Subspace Battleship with all of the Super Smash Bros heroes on board. After using the Subspace Battleship's main cannon to create another Subspace portal, Ganondorf spots the Halberd on the horizon and orders the battleship to open fire. The Halberd is struck down, but the heroes are able to escape on board Samus's Gunship, Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, Olimar's Hocotate ship, and Fox and Falco's Arwings. Kirby destroys the Subspace Battleship by ramming through it it with the Dragoon racing machine and the heroes enter Subspace to pursue Ganondorf and Bowser. Meta Knight is turned into a trophy by Tabuu along with the rest of the Super Smash Bros heroes upon their entrance into Subspace. He is later revived by Kirby. He rejoins the others in the fight against Tabuu. Meta Knight's Special Attacks Standard Special Move - ''Mach Tornado'' Mach Tornado works in a similar way to the Tornado ability. Meta Knight whirls either left or right in a vicious tornado. Mashing the button allows him to rise up slightly. As this is Meta Knight's Standard Special Attack, Kirby will also be able to use this when Meta Knight is inhaled. After spinning for about three seconds, he will launch any opponents who were caught in the tornado. Up Special Move - ''Shuttle Loop'' Named after the Throw move of Wing, Meta Knight launches himself up into the air, sword first. He can then use his ability to glide afterwards, making it even more like Wing. You can tilt the direction by pressing up/down. Can be used to recover from being knocked away. Side Special Move - ''Drill Rush'' Meta Knight spins like a drill, sword first, into enemies, like Kirby's dash attack with Master, but it may also be based on the spin attack from Kirby Air Ride. You can control the direction of Meta Knight slightly when you do this, but only up or down. Down Special Move - ''Dimensional Cape'' An entirely defensive move, it allows Meta Knight to teleport away from danger. Holding a directional position determines where he will teleport to and pressing the attack button after teleporting allows Meta Knight to attack straight after using it. Use of this move can prove to be strategic. You can also use this move to attack by holding down the B button. Misc abilities * By pressing and holding A, Meta Knight performs a flurry of sword slashes. * Meta Knight enters a stage using his Dimensional Cape. * Meta Knight's up throw and down throw are the same as Kirby's, being similar to the Backdrop and Suplex abilities. His other Throws involve kicking the enemy whilst performing a backflip and teleporting behind the enemy and slashing at them. * When Kirby inhales Meta Knight, he wears Meta Knight's mask and has Green Eyes (which, if the Anime means anything, that Kirby is either serious or thoughtful), as well as tiny wings similar to Meta Knight's, though it could also mean his mask simply colors its wearer's eyes yellow, as Kirby's blue eyes+yellow makes green. This can possibly prove some of the speculated similarities between "Kirby" and "Meta Knight" Final Smash His Final Smash is known as Galaxia Darkness. He swirls his cape out in a wide sweep trying to hit his opponent with it, if he misses, nothing happens and it’s a waste of a Smash Ball. When Meta Knight DOES hit with the cape, the field turns dark, and Meta Knight slices strongly through the darkness. Enemies get launched helplessly. This attack affects everyone near you not just the person you hit =Trivia= *As stated above, Meta Knight often loses his mask post-defeat. He usually, however, keeps his gloves after these fights, but in the obscure Japanese game Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu, he actually does lose these gloves, revealing yet another Kirby-reminiscent feature: flap-like, seemingly handless arms. Artwork Image:Metaknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Metaknight.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Mk fight.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:MetaKnightBrawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! de:Meta-Knight